Bad Expectations
Bryce wakes up to his alarm clock after a long night. Omni-Dragon already left the doormroom. First day of Omni-School. He brushes his teeth, gets dressed, and eats a muffin for breakfast. He turns on his Infinite Omnitrix and wait for the day to begin. Intro 30 Minutes Later... "Welcome students," Speaks Magister Tennyson, "Welcome to your first day of Omni-School. Your schedules are being handed back to you as we speak, and after aproving them, you will go to your first class." Bryce gets his schedule approved. Sparring first on the list, Thought Bryce as he walked into the classroom. He sat next to a porcupine-human hybrid. "What is your name?" Asked Bryce. "My name is Luke. This sparring will be fun, don't you think?" Dakota 10,000 slams a hammer on the table where the two are sitting. "Attention! This sparring class is dangerous, adventurous, and frightning! Does anyone want to drop out before we begin?" Everyone slowly shakes their head. A smile shows on Dakota 10,000's face. "Good. Now I will hand you the syllabus." Later At Lunch... After getting his meal, Bryce sits next to Luke, OmniDragon,Mad, and Echo. "How were your classes?" Mad was the first to speak up. "I liked my spell class. The syllabus said we will be learning mostly defense spells this year though." Luke changed the subject. "Do you know that weird guy? His name is Silly, he has really blond hair, he is in part of my Language Throughout the Universe class, and I think he is a robot." "Yeah!" Chimes in Echo, "He started talking to me in the hallway, and uses really big words in the same boring tone." "He isn't in any of my classes yet," Spoke Bryce, "But-" Suddenly the wall bursts open, and a giant Robot starts shooting lasers at people. "Ok gang," Says Bryce, "Here is the plan-" "Everyone evacuate the cafeteria! Everyone out!" Yells Ben 10,000. "Not me," Mutters Bryce. He whistels for Max, who appears at his side in a matter of seconds. Bryce presses his Infinity Omnitrix, and changes into Tomahawk. Max duplicates into 100 Panuncians, and pounces on the robot. Tomahawk jumps up and kicks the robot's head off. "Get off it Bryce!" Yells Ben 10,000, but by the time he says it the robot is destroyed. Tomahawk jumps down and changes back. "Bryce..." Starts Ben 10,000. "No time for that Ben," Speaks Dakota 10,000, "Our defenses were weakened. The only way our shields could be lowered is from inside the school." He turns to Bryce. "Go to your next class, we will deal with this later." Bryce rushes to Alien Combat, but runs into a blond hair kid. "My apologies." "It's fine, Silly." "How do you know my name?" "Uh... you look like a Silly?" Before Silly can reply, Dakota 10,000 rushes past them. "Luke is the culprit," He tells some plumbers behind him, "He is going to Matrix Making with Azmith! Go go go!" Bryce thinks of a plan and changes into Big Chill to follow them. OmniDragon calls after him, "Dude, I would follow...." "You can't do that!" Yells Silly, "It's against the rules!" But Bryce ignores him. As he flies down the hall, he sees Luke and the plumbers already fighting. Big Chiil turns Visible, and breaths a wave of ice at Luke. Luke shoots spikes which penetrate the ice and hits Bryce and the plumbers. Forcing himself to stay awake, he suddenly sees Luke's shadow move towards the mole and sufficate him in darkness. A green glow makes the shadow turn into... Silly? An hour later... "How did you know Luke was the culprit?" Bryce asks Dakota 10,000. OmniDragon looks intently also waiting for an answer. "Luke was in our criminal files, but under the name Sentinal. He snuck inside the school, and added his name onto the attendence sheets." OmniDragon scolded, "I knew he looked familiar! I saw him on the wanted screen outside our dorm! Bryce nods and starts to turn away. "And Bryce, Dakota, I heard you and your friends making fun of Silly at lunch today, but after he saved everyone's butts an hour ago, you should try to make acquaintances with him. Just saying." THE END..... Or is it? Category:Episodes